powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Cooper
"Pirate Force Pink!" Amelia "Amy" Cooper is Pirate Force Pink and the youngest of the Pirate Force Rangers. She was the last remaining royal of the planet Eltar until it is revealed that her parents had survived the planet's destruction. Bio She has geniality and grace that don't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her on occasion. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Mark's personality and shows concern at times, hinting that she might have a secret crush on Mark which she reveals in episode 41. She also loves tea. Pirate Force Pink In battle, she dual-wields the High Seas Blasters, often targeting multiple enemies with acrobatics; rather than concentrate both guns on a single foe like Pirate Force Green. Also, since episode 27, she has been using a backhanded grip on her High Seas Sabre. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Buckle *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys Mecha *Sub Zord Legendary Mode As a Pirate Force Ranger, Pirate Force Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Pink Rangers Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger *Pink Ranger **Power Bow Pink Ranger *Pink Ranger *Star Rod *Phoenix Spear Zeo Ranger I - Pink *Zeo Ranger I Pink **Weapons ***Zeo Power Disc ***Zeo Cannon Pink Turbo Ranger *Pink Turbo Ranger Pink Space Ranger *Pink Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Satellite Stunner ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Pink Galaxy Glider Galaxy Pink *Galaxy Pink **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Beta Bow Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Pink Lightspeed Ranger **Weapons ***V-Lancer Time Force Pink *Time Force Pink **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V5 ***Vortex Blaster S.P.D. Pink Ranger *S.P.D. Pink Ranger **DeltaMax Strikers Pink Mystic Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff Legend Warrior *Pink Mystic Ranger Legend Mode **Weapons ***Mystic Lion Staff Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Geyser ***Drill Blaster Samurai Pink *Samurai Pink **Weapons ***Spin Sword Ultraforce Pink *Ultraforce Pink **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Phoenix Shot Dino Charge Pink Ranger *Dino Charge Pink Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) Ranger 5 *Ranger 5 **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Bridge Claw Ninja Fury Pink Ranger *Ninja Fury Pink Ranger **Ninja Blade Morpher **Pink Ninja Star **Ninja Star Strike *Ninja Blaster White Rangers White Aquitar Ranger *White Aquitar Ranger **Weapons ***Aquitian Saber White Wild Force Ranger *White Wild Force Ranger **Jungle Sword White Dino Ranger *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword White Mystic Ranger *White Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Snow Staff Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger **Weapons ***Rhino Morpher Other Colors Galaxy Red *Galaxy Red Navy Thunder Ranger *Navy Thunder Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Thunder Staff ***Navy Antler ***Thunder Blaster S.P.D. Kat Ranger *S.P.D. Kat Ranger Red Mystic Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Sword Mode ***Mystic Force Fighters Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) Green Chameleon Warrior *Green Chameleon Warrior Ranger Operator Series Black *Ranger Operator Series Black (female version) **Nitro Blaster **Rocket Blaster Ranger Operator Series Silver *Ranger Operator Series Silver **Weapons ***Cloud Hatchet ****SkyShift Blazer Samurai Red *Samurai Red ♀ **Weapons ***Fire Smasher Ranger Key The ' Pink Ranger Key' is Amy's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Pirate Force Pink. Whereas the keys of the 34 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the Pirate Force Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other Pirate Force Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Pirate Force Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Pirate Force Rangers bar an incapacitated Mark, Amy confronted and defeated the puppet Pirate Force Pink. Category:Youngest Rangers Category:PR Child Archetype Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:PR Girly-Girls Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities